x_menevolutionfandomcom-20200214-history
Season One
Season One of X-Men Evolution first aired its pilot on November 4, 2000, and began its episodic run on May 12, 2001. The finale aired on May 12, 2001. It is succeeded by season two, retitled Season 2, which debuted on September 29, 2001. Episodes Summery The first season introduced us to the core characters and laid the foundations for future storylines. Cyclops, Professor X, Wolverine, Storm and Jean Grey made up the original X-Men. As the season developed the ranks of the X-Men were bolstered by the appearance of Nightcrawler in the first episode, Shadowcat in the second, Rogue in the third, and Spyke in the fifth. In the thirteen episodes of this season, Nightcrawler discovered the identity of his birth mother, Wolverine found answers to his past, Rogue switched sides to join the X-Men, and Xavier's step-brother Juggernaut is released from his prison. Confrontations were typically with the Brotherhood, who vied for new recruits with the X-Men over the course of the season. Toad was the first to be introduced, followed by Avalanche, Blob and Quicksilver. The Brotherhood, apparently led by Mystique, were in fact being directed by a higher power, the identity of whom was revealed in the two-part season finale as being Magneto. After Cyclops discovered that his brother, Alex (Havok), survived the plane crash that killed their parents, they were both taken by Magneto into his "sanctuary" on Asteroid M. Magneto captured several X-Men and Brotherhood members in an attempt to amplify their mutant abilities and remove their emotions,in his evoling michine.Scott and Alex went into the machine they came out with white hair.Scott could now control his powers.Asteroid M was destroyed by Scott and Alex Summers, but not before two unidentified metal objects flew from the exploding rock. Logline In X-Men Evolution, being a teenager means proving yourself over and over—to peers, parents, teachers, mentors and, ultimately, to yourself. But what if you're not just a normal teenager? What if you're a teenage super hero? Are you ready to join the ranks of the great heroes and prove you're worthy of the x-Men? That's exactly what the members of X-Men Evolution— Jean Grey, Cyclops, Nightcrawler, Shadowcat, and Rogue— will find out, whether they have what it takes to be a proven hero. This exciting adventure series is produced by Warner Bros. Animation and based upon characters from Marvel Comics. Plot Line * Five young heroes—Jean Grey, Cyclops, Nightcrawler, Shadowcat, and Rogue—form the covert ops team to undertake missions on behalf of Charles Xavier. Show ' Characters ' * Alex Summers * Avalanche * Blob * Charles Xavier * Cody Robbins * Cyclops * Dan Perkins * Danny Rem * Destiny * Duncan Matthews * Forge * Jason Nasier * Jean Grey * Juggernaut * Keith Kcid * Magneto * Mal Robson * Mom & Dad * Mystique * Nightcrawler * Paul Haits * Quicksilver * Riley Finn * Ryan Griff * Sabretooth * Savannah Monroe * Shadowcat * Spyke * Storm * Sydney White * Taryn Fujioka * Toad * Raven Darkhölme * Rogue * Wolverine Teams * The Brotherhood * S.H.I.E.L.D. * X-Men Locations * Asteroid M * Caldecott County, Mississippi|Mississippi * Deerfield, Illinois * Hawaii * New York, New York * Bayville High School * Deerfield High School * Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters * Danger Room * Control Room * Cerebro Objects * Adamantium * Cyclops's Visor * Gem of Cyttorak * Harley Davidson * Image Inducer * Magneto's Helmet‏‎ * Lockheed * Pictures * Rogue's Things * Scott's Convertible * Scott's Glasses * Silver Sphere * Vehicles * X-Jet * X-Things Events * Dracula The Rock Opera * Plane Flashbacks * Rogue's Dream Cast * See full cast here. ' Stars ' * Scott McNeil as Wolverine * Venus Terzo as Jean Grey * Kirby Morrow as Cyclops * Brad Swaile as Nightcrawler * Maggie Blue O'Hara as Shadowcat * Meghan Black as Rogue * David Kaye as Charles Xavier ' Co-stars ' * Kristen Williamson as Storm * Vanessa Marshall as Mystique * Christopher Judge as Magneto * Christopher Grey as Avalanche Production crew ' Producers ' * Greg Johnson Developer / Executive producer / Writer * Bob Forward Executive producer / Writer ' Writers ' * Greg Johnson * Bob Forward * Simon Furman * Christy Marx * Randy Littlejohn Awards X-Men: Evolution won the award for Outstanding Achievement in Sound Editing – Live Action and Animation at the 30th Annual Daytime Emmy Awards, on May 16 2003.2 It also won the Cover of the Year Award in 2004 for best animated figure for Beast. It was nominated for several Golden Reel awards as well as other Emmys. Steven E. Gordon, the director of this show, was nominated for the for Production Design in an Animated Television Production for X-Men: Evolution at the 2001 Annie Awards. Category:Season One